More than Life Itself
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Lily receives a letter from her sister and James finds her crying. She later remembers the vow he made to her that night. Now edited and changed.


Lily Evans sat in front of the roaring fire. The common room was empty which was not exactly strange since it was nearing midnight. The war going outside the castle walls in the Wizarding world had gripped all the students in a mindless fear. They were scared for their families, for their loved ones. Every morning started with a cold dread in their hearts. Who would die today? Who would survive?

Lily flicked her wand and four blue birds appeared and started circling her head. Her eyes were red and a tear slipped out unnoticed. She had written to Petunia today, telling her about the War and asking if she would come over and see her for Christmas. Her sister would stay with her boyfriend whenever Christmas would come so as to avoid her.

The reply had been short and cruel. Petunia didn't care what happened to Lily. She told her she was better off dead than being a disgrace to the family and she had no reason to see her and never wanted to either. In fact, she had hoped that this You-Know-Who person got rid of her. He would be doing her family and the world a favour.

A choked sob escaped Lily's lips and her vision blurrred with hot tears. Casting her wand aside, she buried her face in her knees and sobbed quietly. Everyone was asleep, so there was nobody to see her despair or at least that's what she had thought.

The sound of the common room opening had her raising her head in shock. Before she could grab her wand, Potter and the rest of the Marauders entered. Sirius was laughing at some joke that Potter was telling and Remus had a big grin on his face.

"-So I told him to take his wand and stick it in-..." Potter trailed off when he saw the girl huddled on the couch, frozen, staring at them in bewilderment. Evans had obviously been crying and they had interupted her.

The rest of them went silent, till Remus stepped forward concerned, "Lily, are you-?"

She jumped to her feet and backed away, a wild look in her eyes. Turning, she was about to run into the girls dormitary when James advanced quickly and immediately blocked her way. Something had obviously upset her. He had never seen Lily cry and now that he had, he realized that he didn't like her tears. They made him feel weak and helpless. She stared at him with something akin to shock, as he stood blocking her path.

Lily Evans may think of him as an arrogant prat who cared nothing for others, but she didn't know that at that moment, James Potter himself had realized something. He may play prank and mess around. He may bully Severus Snape, angering the girl in front of him endless times, but as soon as he had seen her, red eyed and tears still falling down her cheeks, tracing an intricate path, a fierce form of protectiveness had risen in him.

Lily was his to irritate, his to love. Nobody had the right to make her this upset but him. Not that he wanted her to cry. He hated seeing her like this, so completely shattered. Someone was going to pay for those tears that were coarsing down her cheeks. He threw a look at Sirius who got the message and grabbing the other two, he left. Now it was just the two of them.

Her usually prim voice was hoarse, "What do you want, Potter? Just leave me alone." She didn't know what he wanted from her. Maybe tease her, and make fun of her for crying like a little girl. Perhaps that was why she was startled on hearing his tone, cold and dangerous.

"Give me a name."

"What?" She stared at him, confused.

His tone didn't waver in the least. It was just as deadly, making a shiver go up her spine, "Who made you cry, Lily?"

It didn't occur to him that that was the first time he had ever used her name. He just stared at her, his eyes flat. She glared at him, "It's none of your business, Potter. Get out of my way."

"Someone made you cry, Evans. Nobody makes you cry. Not if I have something to say about it."

She stared at him, "Excuse me! Just what is that supposed to mean!?"

He walked towards her, his stride predatory and his eyes dark, "You know exactly what that means, Lily. Quit avoiding the bloody question."

Lily swallowed "This was a new side she was seeing to the arrogant seeker, that strutted though the halls, adamant on making her life miserable. He looked furious and for the first time, she noticed him. Really noticed him. His jaw was clenched with an effort not to wrangle the anser out of her. He cared, she realized. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, he did care for her. She blushed and turned her gaze away, staring at some faraway point on the wall.

"I'm waiting, Lily."

She turned to meet his gaze, and pointed out, quietly, "You never call me Lily."

He looked startled at realizing his slip. They stared at each other, and he raised a rakish brow, "I can stand here all night, you know. And if you try to get past me, I'll just drag you back. I want to know who made you cry."

Lily was silent, and then let out a defeated sigh, "Why do you even care, Potter?"

"I just do.".

"Look Potter, this has nothing to do with you. Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice."

Lily took out a letter from her robe and handed it to him. Her face was blank. As he read the few words, he scowled furiously, "Your sister is a heartless bitch."

Lily tried to shrug, "She hates me. Ever since I got the letter from Hogwarts, she's hated me. I only have Sev now, and even he's mad at me because of your stupid prank. He thinks I took your side."

James stiffened, "Snivellus is a stupid fool. And he's not worth your friendship."

Tears were burning her eyes, but she just rubbed them away furiously. "It doesn't matter. It's not like I have long either. They're hunting down muggleborns. I'm bound to be on their list."

James was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I know you don't think much of me. But one thing I swear, Lily Evans. I will die before I let anyone hurt you." With that he turned around and left.

Lily's mouth fell open. His eyes had been flashing and so intense that she knew he would. She didn't know why he would, but she believed him.

She would remember those words as he shouted at her to take their son and leave. As she heard his body fall to the ground, she knew. She knew her time was over becuase he was dead. And she kissed the baby they had made together and swore, "I will die before I let anyone hurt you, Harry James Potter."

**A.N: Just a short piece thats been roaming around in my head. This has been edited because I was not happy with it. **


End file.
